We Love Indonesia!
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Di hari yang mendung dan suram, Oz dkk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berpetualang di tempat yg tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Di mna tempat itu? Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Find out here! OOC parah. Don't like don't read. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

My _very_ first fiction. Jadi sangatlah abal dan OOC. Awalnya saya merasa fic ini tidak layak untuk di FFn, tpi stelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin ada baiknya juga kalau fic ini dibaca publik.

Well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Adventure/Humor, K+

**WE LOVE INDONESIA!**

**_Prolog_  
**

**

* * *

**  
Pada suatu hari yang cukup gelap, ditambah hujan pula, Oz dkk berkumpul di mansion Rainsworth. Mereka semua terlihat lesu karena sudah beberapa hari ini hujan turun terus-menerus, sehingga mereka tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

Oz bermain kartu dengan Alice, Gil dan Ada. Break dan Sharon asyik minum teh di dekat jendela. Vincent seperti biasa, merobek-robek boneka kelinci sementara Echo duduk diam di sebelahnya, memperhatikan. Liam sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas, sementara Eliot dan Reo memainkan piano.

"Guys, kalian ngerasa gak sih, kalo belakangan ini kita kurang gerak?" ujar Oz memecah keheningan.

"Mau gerak gimana, keluar rumah aja gak banget..." keluh Sharon.

"Iya betul, coba aja kita bisa berteleportasi ke mana... gitu yang cerah, yang jauh dari sini, jadi kan kita bisa sekalian berpetualang," sahut Alice.

"Huh, dasar kelinci bodoh, mana mungkin kita bisa berteleportasi. Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal," ejek Gil. Alice jadi sebel, lalu mulai mengejar Gil yang langsung kabur dengan kecepatan super dengan membawa-bawa kucing milik Ada.

"Eh, tapi ada benernya juga kata-kata Alice tadi. Seandainya kita bisa, aku ingin pergi ke suatu negeeri antah-berantah yang cerah dan menarik untuk berpetualang," bela Oz. Alice berhenti mengejar Gil, lalu duduk di sebelah Oz. Yah, manservant-nya ini emang tokcer dech! Batin Alice sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Iya sih... Tapi kita lihat kenyataan deh. Cuma dalam mimpi kita bisa berpindah tempat gitu aja," ujar Sharon.

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mungkin?" celetuk Break. Semua langsung diam. Hening. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar. Tik.. tik.. tik... Bunyi hujan di atas genting... Airnya turun tidak ter- (*slap* malah nyanyi lo! Yang beneran dong!)

Yah, yang pasti, semuanya shock kuadrat mendengar hal itu. Secara ya, Break gitu looohh... Seiseng-isengnya dia, tapi mungkin dia itu yang paling tahu banyak di antara mereka. Dan Break itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda dalam hal beginian. Liam tau pasti hal itu.

"Xerxes Break! Kau ini, memang suka bercanda, tapi kukira kaulah yang paling waras untuk menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin!" seru Liam di depan muka Break, pake mengguncang-guncang bahunya segala.

Break manyun dengan gayanya yang khas. "Uuu~ Kalau aku bilang mungkin ya mungkin!"

Ada yang sejak tadi diam saja angkat bicara. "Anu, mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Tuan Break ada benarnya," ujarnya malu-malu.

"Ada?" seru Oz, Gil dan Vincent bersamaan.

"Kamu serius, Ada?" tanya Oz ak percaya.

"Ada, tolong jangan bercanda!" ganti Gil yang berbicara.

"Ada, aku tahu kamu maniak occult, tapi jangan keterlaluan gitu dong! Lagian kayaknya occult pun gak memungkinkan hal kayak gitu kan?" kata-kata Vincent langsung bikin semua terpana. Ada? Ada yang manis, yang baik, yang pintar itu? Oz dan Gil semaput bareng. Eliot yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, geleng-geleng kepala. Echo makin terlihat kosong. Alice, dia malah keliatan senang tuh. Eh, salah, itu karena ada daging panggang yang baru aja dianter masuk. Ada sendiri, keliatan malu-malu menerima segala macem reaksi yang diberikan teman-temannya.

"Em, yah, putting that aside, yang pasti emang ada kok yang bisa membuat mimpi itu jadi kenyataan," kata Ada, masih malu-malu, tapi nadanya terdengar tegas.

"Siapa?" tanya Eliot datar.

"Kalian lupa? Ada kan, seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu? Yang selama ini kalian takuti tapi juga kalian cari?" Ada malah balik bertanya. Tapi semuanya kini jelas, semua langsung ngeh, nyambung sama arah pembicaraan Break dan Ada.

Sesaat mereka liat-liatan, lalu melirik Ada, ganti melirik Break, lalu akhirnya tatapan mata mereka semua tertuju pada Alice, yang notabene masih asyik melahap daging. Mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali, menarik napas bareng. Dan...

"ALYSS?" seru Oz dkk bersamaan.

Lalu sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan mata tiba-tiba muncul di samping Alice. Terpaksalah mereka semua menutupi mata. Saat sinar tersebut meredup, dan mereka mulai bisa membuka mata, sekali lagi (ya ampun, aku kasian nih sebetulnya sama mereka, dalam tempo kurang dari sejam udah serangan jantung berkali-kali) kaget luar biasa melihat sosok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Alice. Yaitu, tak lain dan tak bukan... Alyss sendiri!

"Hai..! Kalian tadi manggil aku ya..? Ya ampun, aku tuh terharu banget, ada yang manggil aku dengan sepenuh hati kayak gitu.. Udah lama... Nggak, nggak.. Malah gak pernah sekali pun aku dipanggil oleh manusia! Uuuh, aku jadi pengen nangis, tau gak? Dan untuk membalas kebaikan hati kalian, aku langsung ke sini dech... Astaga, ternyata banyak banget ya yang manggil aku tadi? Makin terharu nih... Malah ada Alice juga! Ya ampun... Mimpi apa aku semalam? Eh, sebetulnya aku gak pernah tidur sih, tapi ya udah lah.. Kalian ngerti kan maksudku? So... ada apa nih?" cerocos Alyss gak keruan, dengan kecepatan pesawat jet, dengan gaya alay kayak bencis, gak ada kurangnya deh!

Break yang paling pertama sadar, menjawab ringan, "Jadi ya bo, eke sama temen-temen eke di sini tuh lagi bosen.. Kagak ade yang dikerjain! Kite-kite jadi pengen jalan2 ke mana gityu... Situ bisa anterin eke kagak bo? Capcus yah!"

[A/N: author dipukul, dicincang, dibakar, direbus, digoreng, dijemur, disiksa sama Break ( sich author sendiri juga fans berat Break.. Tapi demi cerita, anything goes!)]

"Eh, kamu kan yang dulu pernah ke tempatku itu... Iya, yang ngasih matanya buat Chesire itu! Aduuh, kangen dehh... Makasih banyak ya buat itu! Oh, dan sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, aku kirim kalian ke suatu dimensi yang menyenangkan deh! Aku juga sebetulnya ingin ikut, tapi gak bisa... Oke, oke... Ckup bicaranya.. Let's go!"

Jadilah 11 orang dengan bermacam-macam karakter tersebut benar-benar dikirim ke suatu negeri antah-berantah, oleh sang Will of Abyss alias Alyss. Bersamaan dengan sinar yang menyilaukan sekali lagi, mereka berpindah dimensi.

* * *

Di mana sih dimensi yang katanya menyenangkan itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kesebelasan sepak bola Pandora Hearts? *ditendang sampai ke bulan* Oke, oke... Kita tunggu kelanjutannya! ^^

Review, please?

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The main story...Where all chara became OOC.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Adventure/Humor, K+

**WE LOVE INDONESIA!**

**_Isi_  
**

* * *

Deru kendaraan berlalu-lalang menyambut kedatangan Oz dkk. Sinar mentari yang kelewat cerah serasa membakar, apalagi Gil yang pake baju item. Sontak saja mereka kaget dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Dunia macam apakah ini?

Jalanan besar di depan mereka penuh dengan kendaraan yang aneh, menggunakan mesin. Mengepulkan asap, menerbangkan debu dan pasir. Gedung-gedung yang ada tingginya mencapai langit. Megah. Namun, kontras dengan kemegahan tersebut, di sekitar Oz dkk terlihat rumah-rumah kecil, kumuh, pokoknya jauh beda dech!

Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka mengeluh. Mending bunuh diri aja deh daripada harus mengalami serangan jantung berkali-kali kayak gini! Mending diem-diem aja di rumah yang aman nyaman tentram daripada harus berada di tempat gak jelas kayak gini!

_Bzzzt... Bzzzt.. Klik! _

"Halo? Hei, ini aku, Alyss!" suara Alyss terdengar di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing. "Aku akan menjelaskan keadaan kalian sekarang. Oke? Good. Jadi, saat ini kalian berada di suatu dimensi, di planet bernama Bumi, di negara yang namanya Indonesia, lebih tepatnya lagi di ibukota negara itu, yaitu Jakarta. Jangan khawatir mengenai kelangsungan hidup kalian, karena satu, kalian bisa mengerti bahasa manusia di dimensi ini. Dua, kalian membawa cukup banyak uang yang sudah kuubah menjadi mata uang negeri ini. Tiga, jika kalian sudah bosan atau ingin berpindah tempat, tinggal memanggil namaku serentak dalam hati, nanti pasti kujawab kok. Oke? Udah ngerti kan? Sip dah... Kalo gitu, selamat berpetualang..." _Bzzzt... Bzzzzt... Ngiing... Tep. _Yak, sambungan dengan Alyss pun terputus.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Eliot frustasi. Dia kan gak ikut-ikutan komentar tadi.. Kenapa sekarang ikut dikirim ke sini juga?

"Entahlah.. Hei, Break! Kamu pasti sudah punya rencana kan?" sahut Gil.

Break ternyata sudah tidak dengan mereka. Bersama Oz, Alice dan Sharon, dia sudah masuk ke sebuah toko kue besar di pinggir jalan. Malah sudah duduk santai sambil ngemil pula! Gil mencak-mencak, tapi gak jadi karena ternyata di sekitar situ banyak kucing! Malah teman-teman yang lain ikut masuk...

"Ini gak boleh dibiarkan!" kata Break.

"Betul! Ah, akhirnya kau punya sense normal juga.. Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu!" sahut Liam.

"Benar! Kita harus keluar dari toko ini! Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa tahan dengan rasa cheesecake ini... Cheesecake di rumah keluarga Rainsworth jauh lebih enak!" seru Break. Liam speechless. Mbak-mbak penjaga toko langsung ngusir mereka keluar.

"Yaah, yang penting, kita akhirnya benar-benar bisa berpetualang kan? Ayo kita berkeliling kota ini!" kata Oz, membangkitkan semangat.

"Tuan Oz memang hebat! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari tempat yang kelihatannya ramai di sekitar sini?" usul Sharon.

"Benar. Ayo, kelihatannya tempat itu yang paling ramai!" jawab Gil, menunjuk sebuah gedung besar nan luas, belum lagi bertingkat. Sebenernya sih, dia suma kepanasan, hehe... Mereka pun berjalan memasuki gedung "Mal Kelapa Gading" tersebut.

Di dalam, mereka semua terkagum-kagum. Begitu banyak toko! Begitu banyak barang! Begitu banyak makanan (ini sih Alice)! Begitu banyak pengunjung! Tempat apakah ini? Menurut security (yang menjelaskan dengan tampang takjub), tempat ini disebut mal, tempat berbagai macam toko tersedia. Oz dkk berjalan-jalan. Seperti kebanyakan pengunjung lain, mereka berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Oz dengan Alice, Sharon dengan Break, Ada dengan Vince, Eliot dengan Reo, sementara Gil, Liam dan Echo mengawasi semuanya dari belakang.

Bagian mal yang mereka tuju juga berbeda-beda. Alice sudah pasti mengincar food court. Oz mengikuti, tapi juga sambil flirting sama Echo (dasar playboy!). Sharon dan Break menuju ke toko buku, menurut mereka, mungkin bisa mengetahui keadaan di dimensi ini dari buku-buku yang ada. Liam juga tak mau ketinggalan. Kalau Ada sih, dia pengen ke stall ramalan yang ramai itu... Tapi Vincent menyeretnya ke toko boneka. Gil sudah terpaku di toko topi. Eliot bersama Reo lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat di toko senjata (mainan sih, tapi mereka gak sadar).

Yang pasti mereka mendapatkan perlakuan sama dari pengunjung lain, yaitu tatapan takjub, menyingkir dari jalan mereka, dll. Masing-masing sih berpikiran kalo masyarakat di situ mengerti bahwa mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan, makanya gak berani mendekat. Padahal sebetulnya orang-orang di situ pada takjub semua melihat dandanan mereka yang bak keluarga elit Eropa jaman dulu.

Setelah bosan berkeliling, mereka pun sepakat untuk berkumpul di luar gedung. Wajah mereka masing-masing tampak puas. Liam malah membawa setumpuk buku. Vincent tadi diusir dari toko boneka karena tiba-tiba kumat, Alice diusir karena menghabiskan persediaan daging toko Bakso. Ada-ada aja.

"Hei, Break, apa yang kamu dapatkan?" tanya Gil.

"Sangat menarik, dunia ini... Seperti yang Alyss bilang, kita sekarang ada di Indonesia, bisa dibilang versi masa depan dunia kita sendiri," jelas Break.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Eliot.

"Karena makhluk yan mendiami dimensi ini pada dasarnya sama dengan kita," jawab Sharon. "Hanya kultur dan teknologinya saja yang sudah berkembang pesat."

"Kalo begitu, di dimensi kita di masa depan, ada bakso dong!" sahut Alice. Semua memandang Alice yang masih asyik melahap bola daging dengan saos merah, ada kuahnya segala.

"Yang menarik lagi, di Indonesia ini ada banyak tempat wisata yang bisa kita kunjungi! Sayang, kayaknya jauh-jauh semua," lanjut Break.

"Itu sih bukan masalah, tinggal minta Alyss memindahkan kita aja kan?" ujar Oz dan Gil bareng. _Bzzzt... Bzzzt... Klik!_ Lagi-lagi terdengar suara mirip sambungan radio, yang berarti Alyss lagi menyetel gelombangnya biar bisa telepati sama Oz dkk.

"Halo? Halo? Waduh, kali ini rada gemerisik nih. Maklum, di sini ada badai!" kata Alyss. Membuat semuanya berpikir, sebenernya Alyss ini tinggal di mana sih?

"Gimana guys? Kalian suka gak sama Jakarta?"

"Suka! Suka banget! Baksonya enak!" jawab Alice langsung.

"Yaah, lumayan lah... Di sini bonekanya bagus-bagus," ini komentar Vincent.

"Gak nyangka kalo di dimensi ini ada occult juga," yang ini, udah pasti, Ada.

"Sayangnya di kota ini ada banyak tindak kejahatan," ucap Echo yang tadi sempat membekuk 3 pencopet (sekaligus diinterogasi satpam juga, bawa-bawa pisau sih).

"Hmm, iya sih... Tapi kelihatannya kalian semua menikmatinya. Oke, sekarang mau pindah ke mana nih? Tinggal sebut aja," tanya Alyss.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu mengenai 'tempat wisata' yang ada di dimensi ini, semua terdiam. Memandang Break dan Liam. Break pura-pura tidak tahu, malah mengulum permen dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Liam gelagapan.

"Eh, oh, anu, kita coba ke sini aja, namanya... Bali! Ini adalah tujuan wisata terfavorit di Indonesia," jawab Liam buru-buru.

"Bali ya? Oke dech! Next stop, Bali!"

Sinar menyilaukan kembali melingkupi mereka semua.

~=O=~

Ketika sinar tersebut perlahan menghilang, suara deburan ombak menyambut mereka. Ternyata... Mereka berada di sebuah pantai yang, ya ampun, penuh dengan orang-orang berjemur! Sharon, Ada dan Echo langsung shock. Sebagai cewek, mereka gak terima kalo ada cewek lain yang buka-bukaan gitu. Gak sesuai etika! Sedangkan cowok-cowoknya... Yah, sebagai laki-laki mereka ngiler juga ngeliat bodi-bodi aduhai.

"Break! Liam! Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sharon setengah histeris.

"Maaf, tuan Vincent, bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini? Paling tidak menyingkir dari sini," pinta Echo lemah. Menuruti permintaan Echo, Oz menggandeng cewek itu ke sebuah kafe yang cukup jauh dari pantai, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain (dasar Oz playboy...!)

"Hmm.. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, ini adalah Pantai Kuta, tujuan favorit di Bali. Banyak turis dari luar negeri yang bertandang ke pantai ini," jelas Break.

"Luar negeri? Pantas saja tadi kulihat kebanyakan mereka punya kulit seperti kita, pucat, dengan rambut pirang... Tapi benar-benar keterlaluan! Ternyata di masa depan, etika sudah hilang! Lihat saja, baju yang mereka pakai sangat minim... Padahal kan bagus baju seperti kita gini..." keluh Sharon panjang lebar.

"Benar... Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan," kata Vincent.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Sampai...

"HEY! Bocah Vessalius!" seseorang berteriak. "Eh, ada Break juga... Hei, Vincent! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Oz dkk melotot melihat kedatangan cewek seksi berambut pink itu... Tahu kan siapa?

"Miss Lotti? Kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya Oz panik.

"Hei, Lotti, tidak kukira bisa ketemu kamu di sini.. Lagi ngapain kamu?" sapa Vincent enteng.

Lotti menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "You know what? Master Glen dan aku sedang berwisata bareng loh...!" ujarnya senang.

"GLEN?" Oz dkk semuanya berseru bareng.

"Kalian ini, bisa gak sih berhenti teriak-teriak gitu? Memalukan," suara dingin nan mencekam Glen terdengar. Ternyata emang bener, mereka lagi jalan-jalan! "Lotti, jangan menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh. Kami hanya terdampar ke dimensi ini setelah keluar dari Abyss. Karena tidak tahu cara kembali, ya untuk sementara kami menikmati dulu tempat wisata yang ada di sini."

"Oooh, gitu... Kirain beneran.." ujar Oz kurang ajar. "Eh, kalau kalian benar-benar pengen pulang, kami bisa minta Alyss untuk mengembalikan kalian."

"Jangan, jangan dulu...! Aku kan masih mau main sama Master Glen..." Lotti merajuk sambil bergelantungan di lengan Glen. Glen, entah ini hanya khayalan Oz semata atau bukan, terlihat blushing.

_[A/N: iya, inilah OOC terparah yang pernah saya buat]_

"Iya, iya, aku tahu.. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Oz, tapi tidak perlu. Nah, kami permisi dulu..." jawab Glen.

"Oh ya, bocah Vessalius, aku sarankan kalian pergi ke tempat ini," Lotti melemparkan selembar brosur. "Aku yakin kalian pasti suka. Bye, Vince," sempat-sempatnya dia lempar cium jauh ke Vincent, bikin muka Ada merah padam, Echo terlihat berapi-api, dan Eliot seperti mau muntah.

Alice menangkap brosur yang diberikan Lotti, lalu membacanya keras-keras. "Eeh, pertunjukan tradisional Bali, sangat terkenal... Putra Barong? Apaan nih?"

"Oh, aku pernah dengar soal itu. Memang katanya sangat menarik. Bagaimana? Mau coba ke tempat itu?" tawar Liam. Segera saja semua mengangguk antusias.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua udah sampe di tempat pertunjukan dengan selamat sentosa (bgaimana , author juga gak tahu). Memang tidak mewah seperti yang selama ini mereka kenal, tapi unik dan mengundang rasa penasaran. Sambil nunggu mulainya pertunjukan, mereka sempet-sempetin foto bareng orang yang pake kostum Bali (bagi yg pernah ke Bali n nonton Putra Barong pasti ngerti). Saking menakjubkannya pakaian mereka, banyak juga pengunjung lain yang minta foto bareng (dikira lagi cosplay). Penyelenggara pun langsung mendudukkan 11 orang itu di baris paling depan, di tengah, VI deh!

Selama pertunjukan berlangsung, mereka tampak sangat menikmati. Setelah selesai...

"Ya ampun, itu tadi bagus banget...! Penuh unsur mistik!" Ada kayaknya kegirangan banget.

"Betul, itu tadi memang bagus," ujar Oz. Sharon, Echo, Gil dan Break menganggukkan kepala.

"Iiih, gak bisa ya tehnya lebih manis lagi? Kalo hambar gini kan, Gil jadi gak bisa suka..." kata Vincent minta digampar.

Eliot dan Reo tampak udah capek. "Trus, habis ini kita mau ke mana?"

Alice menjawab sekenanya. "Aku udah ngantuk nih... istirahat dulu yook..."

_Bzzzt... Bzzzt... Klik!_

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu..! petualangan kalian kan belum selesai...!" Alyss tiba-tiba ikut ngomong.

"Tapi kami semua udah capek," bantah Gil. Matanya melirik Oz yang, kayak Alice, udah mulai menguap.

"Tenang aja... Sinar yang membawa kalian pindah tempat itu bisa nyembuhin kalian kok. Langsung ke keadaan paling fit deh!" kata Alyss setengah membujuk setengah memaksa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sharon memastikan.

"Iya dong! Masa aku bohong sih.. Udah deh, percaya aja ma aku! Oke, lanjut, mau ke mana nih?" Lagi-lagi, semua hanya bisa menatap Break dan Liam. Tapi kali ini Break langsung menjawab.

"Ayo ke Jogjakarta!" serunya riang gembira, masih dengan permen di mulut. Wah, ada udang di balik batu nih kayaknya!

"Jogja ya? Oke deh! Berangkat!" suara Alyss terdengar makin memudar seiring dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang kini udah mereka kenal itu.

~=O=~

Saat sinar yang melingkupi mereka meredup, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka berada di suatu tanah lapang luas, dengan dua pohon beringin di bagian gak tengah. Kedua pohon itu dipagari dan di antaranya membentuk jalan lurus lebar.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Eliot memecah keheningan.

"Hmmm... Menilik dari keadaan, aku bisa bilang ini adalah Alun-alun kota," jawab Break. Ia berputar-putar melihat sekeliling.

/?/ batin teman-temannya.

"Alun-alun itu nama lainnya taman kota."

"Oooohhhh..."

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak, berdasarkan buku yang kubaca di Jakarta, kalau pohon di pagari begini, biasanya itu berarti benda keramat. Ada makhluk halus yang bertempat tinggal di pohon ini," kata Ada, ingin memamerkan sedikit pengetahuannya akan occult.

"Yang benar? Eh, tapi iya lho, aku bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak... Jangan2, makhluk halus itu chain?" kata Sharon cemas. Bertepatan setelah bilang begitu, sesosok bayangan hitam besar terlihat keluar dari rimbunnya daun pohon. Semuanya langsung siap siaga. Mad Hatter, Yamane, Raven, Eques, bahkan Alice langsung muncul dan maju. Lho lho lho? Kok ada Duldum jga? Brarti Echo lagi bukan Echo dong... Zwei pengen banget ikut bertarung di dimensi lain ini. Sementara Eliot, Break dan Gil mengeluarkan senjata mereka juga.

_Hoo... Kalian bisa melihatku rupanya... Sepertinya kalian bukan orang biasa. Apalagi dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang keluar itu... Tapi tenang, anak muda... Aku hanya orang tua yang kurang kerjaan... Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian langsung..._

Merinding juga mendengar suara yang seperti terdengar langsung dalam kepala, seperti kalau bertelepati dengan Alyss. "Jadi Anda tidak bermaksud bertarung?" tanya Vincent.

_Tidak... Tidak... Aku ini penjaga kota ini... Apa kata dunia kalau aku yang bertarung dan merusak kota ini...? Kecuali kalau kalian bermaksud merusak ketenangan kota ini... Aku terpaksa harus menghentikan kalian..._

"Tidak, pak Tua, kami datang kemari untuk berwisata," lagi-lagi Bincent yang bicara.

_Baiklah... Semoga kalian menikmati kota ini... Anak-anak muda penuh semangat yang aneh... Ho..Ho..Ho... _Bayangan itu memudar, kembali ke dalam phon. Semua langsung rileks lagi, chain-chain menghilang.

"Ayo pergi. Setauku di sekitar sini banyak penjual makanan," ajak Break.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu? Kuliner?" kata Oz putus asa. Break hanya terkikik.

Mereka pun memasuki warung terdekat. Seperti biasa, orang-orang yang ada di sana terpana dengan pakaian mereka. Bahkan ada yang memotret diam-diam.

Mereka memesan satu-satunya makanan yang dijual di situ. Gudeg. Apa sih itu?

"Gudeg itu terdiri dari nangka muda, daging ayam, telur rebus dan tahu tempe," jelas ibu-ibu penjual dengan wajah bingung. Awalnya sih Oz dkk ragu juga makan makanan yang berwarna cokelat sepenuhnya itu. Tapi Oz memberanikan diri, dan langsung berseru "Enaaak!". Jadilah semuanya ikut makan, dan setuju dengan Oz.

"Anu, mbak dan mas, apa Anda sekalian ini mau berkunjung ke Kraton dan menemui Sultan?" tanya ibu penjual takut-takut.

Sebetulnya Alice udah hampir tanya apa itu Kraton dan Sultan, tapi langsung dibekap Gil. "Benar~ Tapi kami tidak tahu jalan, jadi maukah Anda memberi tahu kami~?" kata Break. Yang lainnya pasang muka senyam-senyum setuju, padahal juga tidak mengerti.

Muka si ibu penjual langsung terlihat cerah, seakan berseru "Aku mengerti sekarang" dan memberi tahu arah menuju Kraton. Setelah selesai makan, Oz dkk langsung cabut, berjala menuju arah yang ditunjukkan tadi.

Alice masih ngambek, tapi diam saja karena ia juga penasaran. Menurut Break, Kraton itu istana dan Sultan adalah Raja. Kayak apa sih bentuk istana di dimensi Indonesia ini? Mereka sampai. Walaupun Sultan sedang ada tamu pribadi, para pengawal (Abdi) memperbolehkan mereka masuk karena dandanan mereka. Para Abdi itu mengira mereka sudah ada perjanjian khusus.

Tapi sebelum bertemu dengan Sultan, Oz dkk dipaksa untuk berganti baju. "Memalukan sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini di hadapan Kanjeng Sultan!" kata seorang Abdi Dalem. Jadilah mereka berganti pakaian dengan kostum yang dikenakan oleh semua orang di Kraton itu. Katanya sih, namanya kebaya buat yang perempuan, beskap buat yang laki-laki.

Alice menolak mati-matian tapi tak ada gunanya. Gila aja, gak mau lah yaw pakai rok panjang ketat kayak gitu! Batin Alice. Tapi terpaksa... Hehehe. Kalo Ada dan Sharon sih, cocok banget.. Echo.. Hehe, dia hampir mirip nasibnya sama Alice, tapi gak berusaha membantah, cuma mukanya keliatan masam banget.

Kalo yang cowok... Wah, semuanya langsung keliatan beda! Break dan Vincent kelihatan nyaman-nyaman saja. Gil, Eliot dan Liam keliatan malu dan gak pede. Oz dan Reo malah seperti gak ganti baju. Tetep asyik aja.

Akhirnya mereka diantar masuk ke ruangan pribadi Sultan. Beliau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang... Rambut merah yang kayaknya familier? Siapa?

Mereka berdua menoleh dan...

"Duke Barma?" teriak Oz dkk bersamaan.

"Hai anak-anak," jawab Rufus dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Anda benar-benar sudah mengenal mereka ya... Tuan Barma?" tanya Sultan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Anda ada di sini?" tanya Liam yang keliatan paling shock.

"Sama seperti kalian, aku dikirim Alyss ke sini. Aku kebetulan menemukan cara untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, dan dia bilang kalian ada di dimensi ini. Jadi aku juga ingin ikut," jawab Rufus ringan. "Nah, karena sudah bertemu kalian, dan aku sudah mendapatkan info yang kubutuhkan, selamat tinggal," Rufus berdiri, menekan tombol di tangannya, dan sinar yang dikenali Oz dkk menyelimutinya. Sesaat kemudian, Rufus Barma sudah menghilang. Sang Sultan, entah kenapa, tidak terlihat kaget.

"Anak-anak, kalian kemari untuk berwisata bukan? Bagaimana kalau kalian lanjutkan wisata kalian?" tanya Sultan setengah mengusir. "Semakin cepat kalian pulang, semakin bagus."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Oz.

"Karena aku ingin kalian cepat menyampaikan salamku pada Miss Cheryl."

"Pada Nenek? Kenapa Anda bisa kenal beliau?" Sharon tak habis pikir.

"Karena aku juga sampai di dimensi ini setelah berhasil keluar dari Abyss. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang tiba di waktu berbeda, aku tiba di dimensi berbeda. Sungguh sangat berat. Tapi di sini aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, jadi aku sidah tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Meskipun begitu... aku ingin teman masa kecilku tak lagi khawatir."

Oz dkk hanya bisa terdiam terpana terbelenggu (eh itu sih lagu ya) mendengar penjelasan Sultan. "Baiklah. Kami mengerti. Pasti akan kami sampaikan," kata Eliot memecah keheningan. Yang lain seakan tersadar, dan mengangguk. Tanpa kata-kata mereka serentak menyebut nama Alyss dalam hati.

_Bzzzt...Klik!_

"Ya, ya, aku sudah mendengar semuanya... Baiklah, kali ini kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kalau bisa, kami ingin pulang," jawab Eliot.

"Eeeh, gak bisa! At least satu tempat lagi yang aku ingin kalian kunjungi!" tolak Alyss keras.

"Ya udah, Cuma satu loh ya!" kata Alice. Tumben dia setuju.

"Oke... Let's go!"

Sinar itu lagi. Sebelum keburu diselimuti sinar menyilaukan itu, Sharon, Gil dan Oz memandang Sultan. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk. Dan visi mereka pun tertutupi oleh sinar.

~=O=~

Kali ini suara burung dan angin segar yang menyapa mereka. Perlahan pemandangan hijau di segala arah memenuhi pandangan mata. "Hei, apa ini? Lihat, banyak sekali tanaman ini," kata Echo.

"Itu namanya padi, tanaman penghasil beras," jawab Sharon.

"Padi?"

"Iya."

"Hei, kalau begitu... KENAPA KITA ADA DI TENGAH SAWAH?" pekik Liam, membuat burung2 beterbangan.

Setelah sampai di pinggir sawah, "Hei, apa benar Alyss ingin kita ke sini? Sepertinya ini kota kecil di pinggiran..." kata Oz.

"Entahlah.. Kita tanya saja. Alyss? Hei, Alyss?" panggil Gil berulang kali.

"Huh, dasar, rumput laut tidak berguna, begitu saja tidak bisa. Sini, aku coba. Alyss? Hello...? Alyss?" ganti Alice yang memanggil, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Tuh kan, kelinci bodoh, apa kubilang. Kau dan kembaranmu itu sama tidak bergunanya," kata Gil pedas. Alice jadi naik darah, dan menakut-nakuti Gil dengan kucing yng ada di sekitar situ.

"Waduh, Alyss tidak bisa dihubungi, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ada.

"Sebaiknya kita berjalan-jalan daja dulu..." kata Vincent. Semua setuju dan mulai berjalan. Sampai Alice mengeluh. "Huuh, aku lapar..."

"Kau ini, tadi kan baru makan gudeg?" kata Gil.

"Tapi setelah jalan jauhnya segini ya jelas aja laper lagi!" jawab Alice. Gil sudah mau membantah lagi tapi dipotong Oz. "Aku juga sudah lapar... Kalian bagaimna?"

"Aku juga," jawab Eliot.

"Ya sudah kita makan. Itu, di situ ada warung. Ayo ke sana," ajak Break.

Mereka pun memasuki warung kecil itu. Papan namanya bertuliskan "Menyediakan Lodho". Apa pula Lodho itu?

"Wah, kalian ini baru di Tulungagung ya? Tidak tahu lodho," kata ibu penjual.

"Oh, jadi nama kota ini Tulungagung?" kata Oz.

"Iya. Tulungagung itu terkenal akan kerajinan marmernya loh," wah, si ibu promosi. "Lodho itu masakan khas sini. Ayam bakar dikasih kuah dan bumbu santan, jadi kayak opor."

Sebetulnya gak ngerti sih, tapi kayaknya enak... Mereka pun mencoba. Dan benar! Memang enak! Break saja sampai mengejek Gil yang tambah sekali.

"Oke deh! Perut kenyang, Alyss masih belum bisa dihubungi, kita liat-liat kerajinan marmer aja!" kata Eliot riang. Mereka pun menuju toko marmer terdekat... Dan terpesona! Marmernya bagus-bagus! Coba kalau tidak bingung nanti bawanya bagaimna, pasti udah beli banyak tuh... Buat hiasan di mansion.

_Bzzzt... Bzzzzt... Bzzzzt... Klik! _Nah, ini dia Alyss!

"Halo? Aduh, susah banget sih menghubungi kalian! Kayaknya sistemku tadi error. Sori yah teman-teman... Bukan ini tempat yang kumaksud."

"Bukan?" tanya Vincent heran.

"Bukan! Aku maunya kalian ke Malang. Deket kok. Oke ya! Last stop, Malang!" sinar itu datang lagi, melingkupi mereka. Semoga aja kali ini gak salah!

~=O=~

Mereka sudah samapai. Dari papan nama terdekat, mereka tahu kali ini benar-benar berada di Malang. Tapi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan di kota ini?

"Halo? Bisa denger kan?" suara Alyss. Tumben gak pake synchronizing dulu. "Oke, jadi sekarang kalian di Malang. Hanya satu pintaku, kalian masuk ke area bermain Jatim Park ya! Aku kepengen banget ke sana... Tapi karena gak mungkin, jadi aku minta tolong kalian... Ya ya ya?"

"Jatim Park? Kedengerannya seru tuh... Ayo ke sana!" kata Alice.

"Hore..! Alice emang paling ngerti aku.. Oh ya, Jatim Park itu tinggal ke timur dikit, udah ketemu pintu gerbangnya kok. Oke? Have fun!" Sambungan pun berakhir.

Oz dkk berjalan ke arah timur. Betul juga, udah keliahatan gerbangnya. Mereka pun masuk. Disambut dengan pemandangan luar biasa. Bermacam-macam atraksi! Berbagai macam bentuk kolam renang! Memang.. Keliahatannya seru!

Mereka pun mencoba banyak wahana. Roller coaster dijajal pertama. Alice, Gil, Ada, Sharon, Echo, dan Vincent langsung mual. Lucu banget lihat mereka lemes gitu. Selanjutnya ontang-anting. Wahana dengan banyak kursi yang bergantungan lalu diputar itu loh... Kali ini Eliot ikut tumbang.

Menghindari atraksi yang membahayakan kesehatan sepert itu lagi, mereka memilih masuk ke rumah kaca. Mereka adu cepat. Ternyata Sharon pertama (dapet bantuan Eques nih kayaknya), disusul Break, lalu Oz dan Gil hampir bersamaan. Alice seperti gila di sana. Saking stresnya gak ketemu jalan keluar, dia hampir nekat memecahkan semua kaca yang ada. Kalau kekuatannya tidak disegel, udah hancur berantakan tuh kaca-kacanya. Untungnya trus dia ketemu Ada, yang gitu-gitu sense of direction-nya lumayan bagus. Jadi mereka keluar berdua, walaupun paling akhir.

Sebetulnya masih banyak lagi yang lain, tapi author takut kalo jadinya kepanjangan. Jadi singkat kata, mereka bermain di Jatim Park sampai puas. Lagi-lagi mereka lapar, makanya sebelum memanggil Alyss, mereka sepakat untuk makan dulu. Ada satu yang kayaknya populer banget di kawasan ini. Yaitu jagung bakar. Kayak apa sih rasanya?

Ternyata, enak banget! Masing-masing sampai habis minimal 2 buah. Sharon kayak hampir nangis, takut beratnya nambah karena makan gak kira-kira selama di Indonesia ini. Selain jagung bakar, ada satu lagi nih yang sip... STMJ! Kependekan dari susu, telur, madu dan jahe. Minum susu pakai madu, Ada udah sering. Minum susu campur jahe, itu kesukaan Eliot. Tapi minum susu yang dicampur madu, jahe dan juga telur, baru kali ini mereka rasakan. Dan mereka langsung jatuh hati! Vincent sampai menyuruh Echo untuk menanyakan resepnya. Melihat ke-cute-an Echo, dan tersentuh dengan antusiasme orang-orang dari luar negeri itu akan makanan khas Malang, penjual STMJ itu langsung memberikan resepnya.

Puas dengan perjalanan mereka, Oz dkk pun memanggil Alyss. Meski berat juga rasanya meninggalkan Indonesia, tapi mereka juga tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Inilah akhir dari petualangan kita, eh kalian," kata Alyss. "Tampaknya kalian sangat senang. Betul kan pilihanku? Indonesia memang sip!"

"Iya, benar.. Tidak percuma kita datang kemari," kata Oz, mengingat segala kejadian yang telah berlalu selama di Indonesia. "Tapi kini kami harus pulang. Headhunter telah menunggu kami."

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian seperti ini. It means... This is goodbye. Farewell," kata Alyss. Semua terdiam, memejamkan mata. Siap untuk diselimuti sinar itu, siap untuk kembali ke rumah...

* * *

Kyahahaha~~

Klau dibaca lagi, memang benar-benar gokil... dan aneh skaligus gaje. Entah apa yang merasuki saya, sampai-sampai saya bisa punya ide membuat story macam ini...

Yasud, review please?

Thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The epilogue is here~

Dan artinya, aksi mempermalukan para chara PH akan berakhir~

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Adventure/Humor, K+

**WE LOVE INDONESIA!**

**_Epilog_  
**

* * *

Oz membuka mata. Ia berada di ruangan di mansion Rainsworth, hujan masih turun, sama persis seperti saat sebelum mereka pergi. Alice, Ada dan Gil tertidur di kursi si sekitar meja kecil, masih menggenggam kartu yang sebelumnya mereka mainkan. Vincent dan Echo tertidur di sofa. Liam menelungkupkan kapelanya di atas meja kerja, sementara Break dan Sharon juga tertidur di kursi dekat jendela, dengan cangkir teh yang terguling di depan mereka. Eliot dan Reo menyandarkan kepalanya di tuts piano, menimbulkan bunyi berisik, menyebabkan mereka semua terbangun.

"Fuahh..?" Alice bangun sambil menguap.

"Rasanya... Tadi aku bermimpi panjang dan menyenangkan..." kata Sharon, memegangi dahinya, pusing.

"Aku juga, rasanya tadi aku ke tempat bernama... Eh? Namanya apa ya?" sahut Ada kebingungan.

"Lho? Apa ini? Di sakuku... Ada foto? Aku dengan kalian semua... memakai baju yang aneh sekali," kata Eliot. Break mengambil foto itu. "Bodoh. Ini kan namanya kebaya."

"Apa itu kebaya?"

"...Eh, apa ya? Kok aku bisa tahu?"

"Hei, kalau di tanganku, ada foto kita masing-masing bersama seseorang, juga dengan baju yang aneh," kata Gil. Ada melihatnya. "Ah, ini saat kita di Bali."

"Bali? Mana itu?"

"Ah, entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau di tangan Echo, ada kertas berisi resep... Resep STMJ?" kali ini Vincent.

"STMJ? Kayaknya pernah denger ya... Enak banget rasanya..." kata Liam. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku minum itu... Dalam mimpiku?"

"Aku juga," kata semuanya.

"Kita mimpi hal yang sama? Seakan-akan kita memang melewatinya bersama-sama," kata Break, agak kebingungan.

"Itu bukan mimpi, bodoh!" seru Alice tiba-tiba. "Masa hanya aku yang ingat sih? Kita kan baru saja berpetualang ke Indonesia, ke kotanya yang namanya Jakarta, trus Bali, Jogja, Tulungagung, baru yang terakhir ke Malang! Masa kalian udah lupa sih sama makanan Indonesia yang enak-enak itu?"

_[A/N: ternyata yang diinget makanannya]_

Oz tertegun. "Benar. Aku ingat. Alyss yang mengirim kita."

Break dan Vincent lalu mengangguk. "Memang. Aku juga ingat."

Lalu satu per satu dari mereka kembali mengingat dimensi itu, Indonesia, dengan segala kejadian yang mereka alami. Bertemu Glen dan Lotti, juga Duke Barma.

Setelah ingat semuanya, mereka saling melempar senyum. "Kukira itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata bukan. Itu memang terjadi, kita mengalaminya," kata Oz.

"Hmm, aku ingin tahu apakah Duke Barma juga mengalami amnesia sementara seperti ini," kata Break. "Walaupun aku sendiri meragukannya."

"Hmm, yang penting, sekarang aku sudah tidak merasa lesu atau bosan lagi! Walaupun hujan terus, aku yakin, ada petualangan lain yang menanti kita!" kata Oz. Semua setuju dengannya. Kini mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka tiap hari bagaikan sebuah petualangan yang menarik.

* * *

OWARI!

Begitulah akhir perjalanan mereka ke Indonesia... Iya, saya tahu, aneh. Dari humor tiba-tiba jadi lumayan serius. Ini karena saya memang kurang pinter membuat ending.

Review, please?

Thanks! ^^


End file.
